


Come le rose

by SansuishiH



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Historical Hetalia, Introspection, Romance, selfcest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 gennaio 1774. Mentre la regina Maria Antonietta si diverte al ballo in maschera dell’Opéra di Parigi, Francia attende una dama con rose rosse intrecciate tra i capelli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come le rose

“ _Volevo finire con l'imprigionarti soltanto tra queste braccia,_

_Trasformandoti nel mio fiore...”_

**Versailles** \- Flowery

 

Il ballo in maschera dell’Opéra di Parigi era molto affollato quella sera.

La sala, nel suo turbinare di colori e di maschere, sembrava non conoscere silenzio: tra risate a profusione e conversazioni allegre coperte in parte da una dolce musica che invitava a danzare, gli ospiti ignoravano la presenza della regina Maria Antonietta tra loro.

François Bonnefoy, dai biondi capelli raccolti in una coda ed il viso sbarbato di un giovane ventenne, indossava una maschera importata direttamente da Venezia – il cui Carnevale aveva rallegrato ben più d’una volta lo stesso Francia – che ben s’intonava al suo abito azzurro e bianco: di fine pelle azzurra e bianca, dai bordi dorati come i bottoni del costume cui era stata accostata, sarebbe stata destinata a coprire solo la parte superiore del viso di chi l’avrebbe indossava, se non fosse stato per il suo naso – un prolungamento talmente esagerato in lunghezza e larghezza da potergli coprire persino gran parte del volto inferiore.

Non era solo, quella sera, tuttavia la sua partner si era silenziosamente defilata quasi un’ora prima; no, non era la regina, bensì Marianne.

Sebbene in molti li definissero come fratello e sorella, in realtà erano due parti di una sola entità, uno complementare all’altra: la Francia, ovviamente non composta da soli uomini. Essendo complementari, i due erano profondamente diversi pur mantenendo diversi punti di contatto; entrambi amanti della musica e delle arti, avevano idee molto diverse su questioni come la spiritualità. Quanto alla situazione attuale del Paese che rappresentavano, entrambi sapevano bene cosa il futuro avrebbe riservato alla Nazione, ormai l’insorgere violento del popolo era inevitabile. Eppure, mentre François preferiva restare a contatto con i nobili, Marianne spesso sfuggiva al controllo delle guardie reali per andare a tastare personalmente la situazione, ormai impossibile, del popolo di Parigi… portando ai più bisognosi del cibo o del denaro, tutto ciò che poteva rubare ai reali senza essere accusata di furto.

Naturalmente, essendo una sola cosa, François non poteva che amare con tutto se stesso la propria parte complementare.

Improvvisamente, una figura femminile vestita di viola e di rosso catturò immediatamente la sua attenzione: la cadenza del suo passo era aggraziata e seducente, il suo volto era coperto solo in parte da una maschera di velluto rosso adornata, all’angolo destro, da rose di seta viola; aveva i capelli castani raccolti in una pettinatura elegante, alla quale vi erano intrecciate piccole rose rosse, e la carnagione di chi non è avvezzo ad esporsi alla luce solare. Il violetto nelle iridi degli occhi di quella dama era esaltato dai colori di cui era vestita e faceva il paio con il rosso intenso del trucco sulle sue labbra morbide, presto coperte da un ventaglio che richiamava l’insieme del costume che indossava.

I loro sguardi si incrociarono, tra la folla, in segno d’intesa.

François Bonnefoy ebbe la certezza che Marianne, la dama con le rose, non avesse trascorso tutto quel tempo danzando o flirtando con qualche cavaliere; era, invece, certo che fosse andata a controllare la situazione per le vie di Parigi, magari scortata da qualcuno.

Doveva ammetterlo, la povertà non gli piaceva: come tutti coloro abituati agli usi e costumi reali, la temeva poiché avrebbe comportato la perdita dei privilegi di cui godeva. Gli sarebbe piaciuto poter seguire e proteggere la sua metà durante quelle trasferte notturne, ma era spaventato dalla possibilità che i suoi presentimenti fossero ormai divenuti certezza.

Una rivolta, a quelle condizioni, sarebbe divenuta una vera e propria rivoluzione che non avrebbe risparmiato loro tutta la disperazione ed il sangue che ne sarebbero scaturiti.

Un cavaliere dal viso totalmente mascherato si avvicinò a lei, ma fu respinto con cortesia.

_Non attende che me._

François sorrise sicuro di sé – sebbene nascosto dalla propria maschera – all’indirizzo di un gruppo di giovani fanciulle che parlottavano tra loro e lo scrutavano con aria civettuola, ma preferì superarle per dirigersi all’altro capo della sala, dove Marianne lo attendeva; quando arrivò a metà sala, lei gli rivolse un sorrisetto e scivolò altrove, verso luoghi meno affollati. Uno dei giochi preferiti di Francia era cercare di afferrare la sua controparte femminile, un’impresa nella quale riusciva solo quando lei era intenzionata a farsi catturare: nonostante fosse un gioco sciocco per degli adulti, lei era capace di donargli una certa carica erotica.

In fondo, François non era immune a quel tipo di avances, soprattutto se mosse da lei.

 

 

Trovò Marianne una ventina di minuti dopo, dopo essersi intrufolato in un piccolo spazio intimo abbastanza nascosto che ricordava un piccolo balcone al chiuso celato da una spessa tenda: c’era spazio sufficiente ad accogliere solo loro due e l’unica luce di cui potevano disporre era quella che proveniva dalla strada, dato che quella dell’edificio era oscurata dalla stoffa spessa e pesante che li separava dal resto del mondo.

“Credevo che ci avresti messo più tempo, a trovarmi.” Esordì lei, evidentemente divertita – sebbene, a giudicare dal piccolo nervosismo con cui giocherellava con il ventaglio, sembrava molto sollevata dall’averlo accanto. Era davvero così grave, la situazione?

“Profumi di rose, Marianne; mi sono limitato a seguire la scia che tu, bel fiore, hai lasciato nell’aria.”

Le sfiorò una guancia scoperta e dolcemente arrossata con dita leggere, senza alcuna esitazione, scivolando verso la curva dolce della mascella e poi verso il collo, mentre con l’altra mano si disfaceva della propria maschera, ormai semplicemente ingombrante, rivelando anche il rossore del proprio volto: non si trattava d’imbarazzo, ma di semplice felicità dovuta a quell’intimo momento.

“Poggiati su di me come un’ape, allora…”

Come poterle rifiutare una cosa simile?

La strinse a sé con trasporto, chiudendo gli occhi poco a poco, mentre il loro sfiorare di labbra diveniva un poggiare, per culminare in un bacio silenzioso; le mani di Marianne erano dolci sulle spalle e sulla schiena di François, le cui labbra divenivano rosse di rossetto rubato a lei – rosse proprio come la passione che avrebbe voluto poter riversare totalmente in lei, una passione che andava risvegliandosi al sentire i suoi seni stretti contro il suo torace.

“Marianne… resterai con me, stanotte?”

Un dolce sorriso curvò le labbra morbide e dal rosso ormai sbiadito di lei, che lo scrutò da dietro la maschera: annuì con semplicità, sfiorandogli con tenerezza i contorni del volto… come se non li ricordasse. Dal canto suo, François non avrebbe mai potuto lasciarla ed aveva la certezza d’essere folle d’amore per la creatura che si era lasciata andare tra le sue braccia; sebbene la monogamia non fosse nelle sue corde, egli sapeva di poter persino compiere miracoli per stare accanto a Marianne, per poterla cogliere come i fiori dei giardini di Versailles.

Come quelle rose che egli tanto amava, Marianne era ritrosa e pungente. Fino a quella sera, Francia poteva ritenersi l’unico in grado di coglierla senza ferirsi.

“François, mi sono allontanata per controllare la situazione.”

“Lo so. Ti prego, non parlarne adesso: desidero solo la tua presenza.”

Nel loro bisbigliare tipico degli amanti, lei sospirò appena e decise di lasciar cadere il discorso; stretta alla sua metà, Marianne gli carezzò il viso e sussurrò una tenera dichiarazione d’amore, non riuscendo a tenere per sé quel sentimento che sembrava voler venire fuori a forza.

“Sii una rosa tra le mie braccia, stanotte…”

Come le rose dei giardini di Versailles, l’avrebbe colta ed imprigionata in un abbraccio per tutta la notte… ormai comprendendo che gli restava poco tempo da vivere serenamente con lei.

_Prima che tutto crolli e ci separi._

 


End file.
